


It all started Backstage

by zetsubousei



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubousei/pseuds/zetsubousei





	It all started Backstage

“So, that explains the story of how you won,” Miki explained to me. I sighed. She’s kidding right? She can’t be that desperate as to enter two people who don’t care about this..singer guy.. What was his name? Oh, right. Kagamine Len. Let me explain.  
Miki saw an ad for a sweepstakes, in which the grand prize winner and two guests, can go meet that Len guy, and get his autograph and stuff, but one person can only enter once. So, Miki decided to raise her chances of winning by entering Bakaito and I. And, it just so happened that I won.   
“Miki. Why the frick would you do that?”  
“Because~ I really wanted to gooooo!” she whined.  
“Ha, I’m so glad I didn’t win!” Bakaito said.  
I whacked him in the head.   
“Put a sock in it Kaito. Miki, can’t you just go by yourself? I have fan fictions to type up, and anime to watch, and games to beat!”  
Miki puffed out her cheeks. “They need legal verification that you’re the one…who actually won. So, you have to be there. Oh, and Bakaito, you’re coming too.”  
“What? This is a guys concert! People will think I’m gay or something!”  
“What the heck?”  
“He sings for girls your age…It’s like how guys don’t like JB,” he stated. Bullsheat. Plenty of guys like JB, right? Okay, I don’t know.   
“Bakaito, if you don’t go, I don’t go,”  
“Problem solved. We aren’t going!” Kaito said happily.   
“Pwease guysssssssss~~~” Miki made a little adorable face, the one that Kaito always gives in to.  
“Ugh!!! FINE!!!” He yells.   
“Rin, you have to come now!”  
“Huh? Hell no!”  
“I do know where you keep your stash of shoujo manga…”  
“Fuck you, man.”  
“No thanks!~”  
What have I just gotten myself into?   
“Argh, both of you, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”  
“Okay, bye!!!!” Miki said, all cheerful, while dragging Kaito - who looked like he wanted to drop dead - out of my door.   
“Miki, if you weren’t one of my best friends, you would be dead by now…” I told her before she went out my door.  
“I know~” she proudly stated before exiting. After the two left, I plopped myself face first onto my sofa. The note my parents left fluttered to the ground. I re-read it for the 100th time.  
Hey Rinny,  
Dad and I have some important business to take care of in America. We will be gone for five years. It was really sudden, and since you were out with Kaito and Miki, We couldn’t say goodbye. Dad went out to look for you, but we only had half an hour to pack and leave. Rin, we love you. And, don’t ever forget that! Have fun in high school! Come visit!!! We love you!  
~Mom and Dad  
Ps: Always leave your phone on! We couldn’t reach you!  
I sighed, as the tears began falling again. It’s been a year since then huh? I still haven’t gotten over it… The house feels so empty without them. The house that used to be full of laughter is now dead silent except for my sobbing..   
I decided to avert my attention from the letter, instead, moving over to my computer and checked the time of the concert.  
Oh, okay, tomorrow after-school. Around 7ish.  
WAIT.  
Tomorrow? Geez, Miki needs to tell us these things. Well, not like it makes much of a difference anyways. I toddled over to my room on the second floor, and sat down on my bed. It’s only 6:00pm, but hey, one can never get too much sleep! And tomorrows Monday… Gah, school. I hate Mondays.  
I can’t sleep.  
“Frick,”  
La de de da~~~  
“Yup, I’ve gone insane.”  
But, what’s the cause?  
I’ve gone detective mode~  
“I need to shut up and sleep.”  
My stomach grumbled.   
“As well as eat, and stop talking to myself.”  
Argh, I’m doing it again.  
I went downstairs. I’m way too lazy to cook, so let’s go to the convenience store! Yay! The sandwiches are awesome! I’ll get a few and save some for breakfast! I have a genius plan~ I pranced out of my door and regained my composure and mask.   
What was all that about? I wonder why I was talking to myself…  
Oh. The loneliness must’ve gotten to me.  
Am I Bipolar?  
Probably.  
Yay?  
I skipped into the convenience store, and headed for the food aisle. I picked out four sandwiched, and paid for them. And it was then that fate decided that my phone should buzz, startling me to drop my change. Way to go, Rin. After picking up my coins, I opened my phone.   
To:Me~  
From: Your Shota-ness  
Hey Rin~ How’s life?  
It’s been a while since Piko texted me. He used to go to my old school, he was a bit of a playboy, and that persona rubbed off on anyone who hung out with him too much. He found me interesting , because even after Kaito, Piko and I became friends, I didn’t become a flirt, or succumb to Piko’s playboy-ness. Kaito…um, let’s just say he was suspended for a week after flirting with 18 girls consecutively. Good thing I stopped him before he did anything…wrong… Ha, Kaito’s been afraid of Piko ever since. And at high school, we split. Kaito and I went to Crypton High, and met Miki, while Piko went..um, wait, where did he go? I forgot~ eheh~ I remember the first time I met him   
~Flashback~  
I was walking down the hallway, looking out the glass windows, anxious to get home. It was my 12th birthday, and it was right then that Piko and I collided.   
“Oh, I’m sorry!” The silver haired guy helped me up.   
“I’m sorry too!” I said.  
“My names Piko, what’s yours?”  
“Rin. Nice to meet you Piko!” Pfft~ I am so out of character right now…  
“Hey, you want to hang out sometime?”  
“I usually don’t hang out with random strangers, but I think I can beat you up if you do anything, so, sure,” I said.  
“I think I was just called weak…”  
“You thought correctly, wise sir.”  
“Well then, Rin, here’s my phone number.” He handed me a slip of paper.  
“Do you just have papers with your phone number on them handy?”  
“Only for lovely ladies~”   
“I would prefer to not be hit on by a shota,” I said, gently hitting his head. “Anyways, I have to go, I’ll text you later, I guess.”  
I spent the rest of the night texting Piko and eating my sandwich.  
-Time Skip-  
I HATE Mondays. After successfully dragging myself out of bed, I fell down the stairs, since I wasn’t looking, and went face first into my math book, and... a rock? The math book left a bump on my head (Which I decided to ignore), and the rock scraped my cheek. Why is there a rock here? There was writing on the backside. ’Kaito’s pet rock’ it read. Is Kaito that desperate for a pet? Ah, never mind that, I’ll kill him for leaving his ‘pet’ at my house! With that positive thought, I ‘made’ breakfast. Shoving last night’s leftovers into the microwave, I took a 500￥coin out of my coin purse, for lunch. I ran upstairs, and attended to my cheek, grabbing a small bandage, antibacterial spray, and a cotton ball from my cabinet. I sprayed some of the antibacterial stuff onto a cotton ball, and dabbed at my cheek. Oh, how the alcohol stung… I quickly applied my bandage, and changed into my uniform. It consists of a skirt, a sailor shirt thingy and a crossover tie. The skirt feels short, so I always have shorts on under. I went down and ate my ‘breakfast’, and headed out the door. I checked my watch. Crap. I’m late. Oh well. I figured that, since I’m already late, I might as well take my time. I strolled around the park near my school, and took in the scenery. The cherry blossoms were fluttering to the ground. Picking one up, I smiled.   
Oh, right, I have to introduce myself. My name is Kagamine Rin. I’m in my sophomore year of high school, 15 years old. For certain reasons, I put up an intimidating front. But, really, the reason no one likes me is because everyone liked Piko in middle school, and I was the closest person to him, but when they asked me to give him their chocolates I refused. I also refused when they asked for me to give them his phone number. I mean, wouldn’t it just be better to ask for his number, instead of texting him out of the blue and having him be confused about who you were. Ah, but then again, Piko probably has so many phone numbers, that he won’t even notice.  
My best friends are Miki and Kaito. Kaito was a childhood friend, I didn’t really choose to be friends with him, but we are anyways, and it’s cool. Miki we met in last year. I saved her from a few creepy men, and she started hanging around Kaito and I. Although we aren’t as close as Kaito and I, Miki’s an awesome friend. When she’s not dragging me into nonsense. Like this concert. I sighed… then ran into something.   
“Hey! Watch it! I yelled.” No response. I looked up to see that I was talking to a pole. Grabbing my stuff off the ground, I kicked the pole until I saw a visible dent. Ha, take that pole! I arrived at my school building. Changing my shoes into the indoor ones, I took my time walking up the stairs. When I got into my classroom, my teacher scolded me for being late.  
“Kagamine-san, you are two hours late. Care to explain yourself?” Hiyama-sensei asked.  
“No, not particularly.” I heard snickering from the back. Hiyama-sensei let out a frustrated sigh, and went back to the lesson. I wonder if I’m being paranoid or not, because I swear, my classmates, mostly the girls, are staring me down. Are they ok? Guys, Piko’s already gone…  
~Time Skip~  
Ahh, Lunch. My favorite subject of the day. I sat at our normal table, waiting for Kaito and Miki to join me, when suddenly a bunch of random female classmates cornered me.   
“Kagamine!” One of them yelled at my face. Hey. Hey. HEY.  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT????” I’m trying to excel at my favorite subject, EATING!   
“S-so, you’re a fan of Kagamine?” one of them coughed up.  
“Yeah, I’m a fan of myself.”  
“Not you! Kagamine Len!”  
“Who’s that again? I feel like I’ve heard his name before?  
“You won the sweepstakes, it was on his website. Don’t try tricking us.”   
“Huh?” Then it hit me. They are talking about the concert thingy. Oh, there is a very, very logical answer to that, its name is Miki. Wait, but that guy has a website, and the PUBLICLY announce the winners name?  
“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” I told them. “Now I know what you’re talking about!”  
“Can you explain? We don’t like sharing our fandom with a person like..you…”   
“I’m not part of the fandom. Miki entered me so she had a better chance of winning. “  
“Ahoge did?”  
“Who are you calling Ahoge?” Miki had arrived. And so did Kaito, with a hugeeee tray of ice cream cups.   
“You’re a Fan of Kagamine?”  
Yeah, everyone loves me. EVERYONE IS MY FAN. NO ONE NEEDS HEATERS. (a/n pun intended)  
“Yeah, problem?” Right when I thought that there was going to be this giant fight, The girls started conversing with Miki, like they had just found a new best friend. Kaito took this opportunity to slip into our booth-table thingy.   
“I don’t understand…” He said.  
“Me neither…”  
“Rin-chan!” One of the girls said. Whoa, wait, weren’t they calling me by my last name earlier? And what’s this the ‘-chan’? “You’re so lucky, getting to go to the concert! Oh, and you too, Shion-kun!”   
“Sure, I’m lucky…” Kaito muttered under his breath.   
Miki walked over to me.  
“Hey, Rin, can I please sit with then just today? We’re going to talk about the concert. Then I can brag to them tomorrow!” She laughs.   
“Sure, do whatever you want.” She doesn’t need my approval…?  
I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled something out.  
“Hey, Bakaito, here’s your pet rock.” I stifled my laugh. Kaito turned red.  
“Thanks, it’s Kaiko’s, not mine”  
“Lies, it says ‘Kaito’ clearly.”  
“Eh, one can try.”  
“Yeah, good job trying.”   
“Thank you.”  
“Hey, did you know the concert is today after-school?”   
Kaito looked up from his ice cream.   
“What.”  
“I looked it up.”  
“But I have clubs today! The basketball club has a game!”  
“Well, you’re still coming kiddo.”  
“Who are you calling kiddo?” He complained. “I’m older than you!”   
“But you’re more immature.”   
“I can’t cancel on Gaku-senpai! He’ll murder me~”  
Despite Kaito’s ditzy-ness, he’s a really good basketball player.   
“I’ll talk to Gaku-senpai for you.”  
“Don’t kill him. We still need a captain.”  
“I make no promises.”  
“Here we go again…”  
-TimeSkip-  
“Rin~~~~~” Miki yelled as she glomped me.   
“Miki- C-cant b-breath!” She let go. Deep breaths, Rin, deep breaths. School had finished, and we were now walking back home to my place, since we still had 3 hours to kill before the concert. I had already talked to Gaku-senpai, who said it was ok, so I really has nothing to do.  
“Hey, you guys, I’m going to take a nap in my room, don’t destroy my house.” I said, walking up my stairs.   
“I make no promises,” Kaito said, imitating my line from earlier today. I slammed my door shut, and tried catching up on sleep. I did stay up till 3AM, texting Piko.  
~Time Skip~  
“Rin, WAKE UP!!!!” Kaito said, shaking me awake.   
“H-huh?”  
“Da concert, girl, don’t tell me you forgot!” Lucky me, I didn’t look like too much of an unpresentable mess, so Miki dragged me out and into her mom’s car, with Kaito trailing behind slowly, probably trying to kill time. Smart idea Kaito. Smart idea. Well, it was smart before Miki decided to drag Kaito into the car too. As soon as we were all settled in, Miki’s mother, Momone Momo, bombared us with questions.  
“Who is this ‘Len’ guy? Are his songs appropriate? How long will you be out?” and various other questions. Miki answered them all, while Kaito and I sat there like pebbles. Because we had no idea. The concert arena wasn’t too far from my house, so, luckily we were spared of more questions. This time, instead of dawdling, Kaito jumped out of the car as soon as it pulled to a stop. I did the same, the faster I get out of the car, the fewer questions I get asked. And, since I can’t answer them, Momo-san gets suspicious. And the last thing I need is a suspicious Momo-san on my trail.   
We walked up to the security guard.  
“Name?” I was asked.  
“Kagamine Rin.” I took out my student ID, and showed him. He took it, and examined my face; to see if it was a match. I hope it is, or else even I have been deceived of my own true identity. Miki and Kaito did the same.  
“These will be your two guests?” He said, gesturing at Miki and Kaito.  
“Yes,” I replied, I mean, wasn’t that obvious? Noooo, My two guest will be my purse and the air around me for a one meter radius.  
“Enjoy the Show,” He told me, as he unhooked the velvet rope from the pole. I walked in, and I was greeted with music that wrecked my eardrums, really really loud thumping, and various other noises that made me want to crawl into a hole and die.  
“Ah, You must be Kagamine Rin-san!” A cheerful looking lady with green hair told me. Then, turning her head to Kaito and Miki, she asked, “The two guests?” To which they responded with a nod. She smiled at us.   
“Hi, I’m Gumi, Kagamine-kun’s manager. I’ll be in your care~!” This girl is too cheerful. It’s killing me…Oh, I can see the light! Goodbye world~   
“Ah, same here!” I bowed. Gumi smiled at me once again.  
“Well, you’ll be meeting Len-kun after the show, so for now, please take a seat in the glass box over there.” Gumi gestured to a glass room hanging from the ceiling. Miki was looking around, everywhere, starry-eyed. Kaito and I, on the other hand, looked like we wanted to kill ourselves. As we got to the glass room, we found out that it only had glass windows in the front, and tv’s for a zoomed view everywhere. Soon, Gumi, and a few men dressed in suits sat in the row in front of us.   
“Five Minutes to show time!” I heard the speaker tell our room. Huh, so I guess this is the room where Len’s Manager and random business people stay, so they have a clear idea of everything.   
“Will he be joining us soon?” A silver haired man asked Gumi.  
“Yes, he just went to tell Len some words of encouragement,” Gumi replied to the silver haired man. I squinted to see his nametag. Dang, I really need glasses. I’ll see the eye doctor later…  
I felt my eyelids grow heavy again. Leaning against Miki’s shoulder, I closed my eyes. But, my attempt to get sleep was short lived, as Kaito suddenly let out a shriek and pulled me upright.  
“HEY! TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!”   
I yelled at him. Then, I felt two hands cover my eyes, and a familiar voice cooed, “Who know you would be here, huh?” I shivered as his warm breath hit my neck.   
Well, at least, I think he’s a guy.


End file.
